User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive4
The cake is... a lie delicious and moist FIRST. — Nova — ( ) 21:54, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Ignoring the fact that that was almost four days after the posts below, yes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) You no get first spam! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :No cuz u gets already! First spam longer than an average sentence, btw. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I steal my own first spam. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh shnap!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 18:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I like... delicious and moist strawberry shortcakes. ♥Misfate♥ 20:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) User:Shadowcrest/Blizzard Herd that I beat you :P --Shadowcrest 22:34, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :I heard that Wikis can be really annoying. Like when they don't update instantly. They should automatically change when they're edited. And they should read minds. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) would you be able to log on anytime soonish? Isk8 is also offering to trade mini Burning Titans with me. If you still can't get in the game, I might just take his offer instead. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I probably won't be able to, go ahead and take his offer. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't Believe Their Lies! Why is Wikia lying to you? --Macros 01:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :According to this I should be able to use code like this to change that "toolbox" section on the left. I'm trying to rework that to act as a wiki-swap thing, so I tell it to create a link to gww: . This should, in theory, create a link that will take me to the Official Wiki page of what I'm viewing. The problem is, despite what the example sas, using a Pagename tag in the Toolbox is screwed up and creates a link to, as far as I can tell, the GWW version of whatever page you viewed immediately after saving you Monaco-toolbox page. So I save my page, go to Recentchanges, and no matter where I go after that, the Toolbox will have a link to GWW's recentchanges. Sorry for the long explination. :Long story short: They say to use a pagename tag, but pagename is borked. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gasp! You're saying Monaco sucks? How surprising! --Macros 01:52, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's actually not too bad. Except for not being able to change it, which wouldn't be bad except for having no one who uses it to steal changes from. And the fact that I don't actually use any of the widgets because they're all broken... You know what, you are so right. Why the hell am I using Monaco? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::A long time ago I visited Wikia's Fallout wiki. It was so laggy. When I visited it after the merge, I had my GuildWiki account and all my settings, including the Monobook skin. Guess what? No lag! Monobook 4 lyfe --Macros 01:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm back to Monobook finally. Monaco wasn't too bad because lost of css was done to make it look like Monobook, but it's still better this way. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC) that was mischevious ;) :p — Warw/Wick 22:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Glad someone noticed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I wonder how long until that someone is him? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) No Backgrounds on Sig Before I attempt to fix this mistake, would you mind pointing out exactly where it says my sig cannot be the way that it is? I had no idea it was breaking GW:SIGN and even after rereading, can't find anything that says I am. Please and thank you. — Powersurge360Violencia 20:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. All I know is that someone else got yelled at for having a background... as far as I can tell, it is legal. There must be something ambiguous that could be interpreted two ways, but I cant find it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:00, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks... For tagging those images appropriately. Imo still not sure what to tag images with :D. Unless its /attention phails or --Helllbringer 15:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ok... Are you blind? it is the exact same picture with photoshop edits on it.... Whatever, i guess u are blind. Waldir naughty pictures Well, Posting that link in the article will just bring trouble is a stance I like a lot better than if you persist in linking to pictures like that, I will make sure you get banned. ;-) Posting advice (esp. to inexperienced editors) in a positive way (e.g. please confine links like this to talk pages) - in a "do this" instead of "don't do that" way, which is more helpful - would make me downright happy. ;-) --mendel 22:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I got carried away last night. Mostly reposting it after it had been taken down already just annoyed me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Taking down before talking annoys as well, so it stands to reason you both were annoyed last night. I believe I already had noted your support for RFAQL? --mendel 23:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::...What? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::RFAQL is a new policy that I'll be proposing once I get around to drafting it; it means "Revert First, Ask Questions Later", and I find it to be pretty much community consensus. Stop looking at me like that! --mendel 23:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Considering it directly opposes GW:AGF, I doubt it will get far as a policy, even if it does tend to happen regardless. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::80% of intelligence is inventing words, acronyms and statistics and flaunting them like they are real or common knowledge, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::You know, your linking of GW:AGF made me reread it (just to see if I can't smooth over the contradictions), and then I revisted the history and found that Macros' summary ("no") was even shorter than yours ("not true"), so I guess that's another supporter I can chalk up then. --mendel 23:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Too many words are unnecessary. --Macros 23:42, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did you also know that 42.7% of all statistics are made up on the spot? It's true 56.5% of the time. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, and 82.4 percent of people believe 'em whether they're accurate statistics or not. ::::::::I did a statistical analysis and found that the mean number of made-up statistics is 61.29%, the median is 64%, and the mode is 42.7%. Source: Google (first 30) ::::::::Macros, that may be the case, but actually most words are useful. --mendel 00:03, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Perhaps, but keep in mind that statistical analyses are only accurate 42.666% of the time (also, your lack of "42" evinces the failure of your analysis). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:13, 15 June 2008 (UTC) We need to talk. This is serious business. ♥Misfate♥ 04:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome back to reality. Enjoyed your vacation? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Especially the massive lightning storms. For some reason, bad weather cheers me up. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Having the feeling everything might just get a shocking experience is sure to cheer me up ;) Fun and games aside, lightning is cool to watch, as long as it doesn't strike in your back yard when you're literally only 2 meters and one window away from it. The worst part about that is where you can't see the lightning, cause you'll be blinded. That kinda freaked me. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Staff inherents Hey, at the top in the key it already says that staffs have +10e inherent. While it is explicitly clear by putting it down there, isn't it also redudnant? --JonTheMon 15:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Probably, yes. I'll go revert that now. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe I'll change the note at the top. I'll have to decide. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Either way is fine, as long as the other isn't being used also. And should teh HSR 20% be up in the top also (if you decide to go with the key)? --JonTheMon 15:39, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll just revert what I've done, it's easier. That is a good point though, why is the 20% HSR listed in the table, and the energy up top? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't some staffs have the inherent replaced with somethign else? For uniques it might not be, but, well, I'm just pondering. --JonTheMon 15:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, all staves, unique or not, have the same 20% HSR and 10 energy. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, if the staff is non-max, the HSR inherent isn't maxed either. Can be as low as 15 for what I've seen. Don't pay attention to the really crappy drops as I'd much rather just snatch a few k of the storage then... --- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Well, the pages he was editing were the "_____ unique staffs" which only consider the r9 uniques. --JonTheMon 16:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Didn't check what page it was about, so... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::The only small burp in your plan is that unique staves with the Insightful mod are shown in-game as having +15 energy, rather than +10 energy and +5 energy. 16:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::What plan? I just saw someone changing +15's (which included the inherent) into +5's, and, not looking at the page, I assumed (incorrectly) that it needed to list the inherent values separately. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ooh. That's probably... not a good thing. We document things as they appear in the game, after all. 16:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it's either remove the inherent notice from the top so we can add in the +15's or +10's to the individual weapons as needed, or we can just accept that having the weapon pages say the ingame stats is good enough. By the way, we're talking about the QR's here, and the tables that the weapon QR's use don't work well for ingame stats. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why not? I mean the tables and the way they work. --◄mendel► 19:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Because, they list "prefix mod" and "suffix mod" and such separately. Since many greens combine mods, especially combining added bonuses with inherent mods, there's no way to put them in those tables well. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) alive again Welcome back. It disturbs me that you consider yourself more alive online than on vacation. --◄mendel► 06:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Did I ever say that? No. I was just alerting people that I didn't have a fatal accident. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 14:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::[http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AEntrea_Sumatae&diff=1327757&oldid=1324508 "(I is alive again)"] means something different than "I am still alive". Maybe you dropped your "back", though. --◄mendel► 15:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) <3 <3 <3 -- (Page/Talk) 22:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :=) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:31, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Skill icons no thank you..I'm fine with uploading the pictures and typing the words :) :Ok, just letting you know it was available. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ONLY one k? You lucky little -----. I need to save up 75k to overhaul the male elite luxon mesmer gallery.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 22:13, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :I already have 75k, so I'm gonna do an elite set once I figure out what char/armor I want. I got AL 59 (Caster armor on a Warr lol) from Beetleton(?), so, I spent ~500g on crafting, 250 on materials, and 750 on dyes. Overall, very cheap gallery to fix. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::/sigh I'm going to have to do the deep like 13 times unless I get lucky.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 22:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Resources Wasted ...include energy, recharge time being set off (if applicable), activation time being wasted, in the case of another sunspear or res sig; used a res up for no reason at all, half health being lost, potentially death pact signet bonding (yet untested). — Powersurge360 04:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I think you misunderstood me, none of the resurrect-ee side things trigger, but anything that the caster triggers does, at least it didn't trigger a double teleport between me using my Sunspear and the hero using a rebirth. At least, as far as I know they don't. — Powersurge360 04:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I just tested, double-teleport does occur on two Rebirths at least. And the recharge it the only thing wasted (hugely so, on signets), the energy and cast time are used up regardless of whether or not it activates. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I was mostly adding the note for anyone using Sunspear Rebirth Signet to let the henchmen burn theirs up first. Kinda pissed me off when I wiped out of a vanq because my dumbass henchmen don't pay attention to pings. Thanks for taking the time to test it yourself. — Powersurge360 04:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's annoying enough when every henchie in your party uses res sig at once and 6/7 fail, even without them all being disabled for no effect. The double teleport and Renew Life healing have, of course, no possible benefit whatsoever (they'll be the same distance with the second rebirth, and you may as well not Rebirth at all if you can use Renew Life effectively), but it's worth noting they do take effect. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::It's awesome to triple-chain-rez with Rebirth, though. 3 Monks with Rebirth, 2 with Glyph of Essence, and a dead guy. The first one rezzes, as the other 2 cast Glyph of Essence. As soon as the body's teleported, the second Monk casts Rebirth, teleporting the body to him. Then the third Monk casts, teleporting the (now probably living) guy to him. Looks great <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 16:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks<3 For helping me. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 23:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :No problem. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Congratulations, you've won less than 3 thanks'. <-- My first thought when I saw it on my watchlist. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:33, 8 September 2008 (UTC) still wanna trade minis? Sorry I kinda dropped out of the game for several months. Anyways, you still interested in trading minis? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Most likely, but I'll have to check my current supply to make sure there would still be a fairly equal trade that would benefit us both (I've gotten more minis since that offer, so I don't exactly know what I have) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:45, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 06:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Voting I feel bad. I'll vote twice just for you. (T/ ) 00:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :No need. Over the last couple of hours, it's become obvious it wouldn't change anything. Unless the entire West Coast falls into the ocean or something. Good bye McCain, hello socialism "change". [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::There is an area between black and white, and over here the place where Obama is would be called "social democracy". Listen closely to this - it's made me respect McCain even more, and disrespect those that felt there were cues to boo. --◄mendel► 08:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::^ possibly the best speech of the entire campaign, and this coming from a Obama supporter. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::...Yes, that was rather good. It's that sort of thing which, when pressed, makes me admit that if I could be bothered to vote I would have picked McCain. (Yes, you are free to hurl stones and other blunt objects now.) I feel saddened when the crowd feels compelled to "boo" or wolf whisle at Sarah Palin, or chant "USA". Those are the people that "don't get it"...haha. And it's ironic, too, seeing as how just maybe 50-100 years ago I would hardly be called a citizen, let alone an American. (T/ ) 09:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Pointless spammers Don't feed 'em. Besides, their elites suck and their miniature's ugly. (T/ ) 05:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) long long is long I reformatted your comment on User talk:LongCat to make the talkpage be editable normally again. All your o''' are accounted for, though. The div tags are not strictly necessary (they make the in-page scrollbar), so if you feel they destroy the intent of your comment, you can remove those. Your edit had 9818 characters, I think usually this would qualify as WoT? more of a WoO, though. Peace. --◄mendel► 08:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! size = 30 — - coincidence or confusion? --◄mendel► 08:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea what you mean. So probably the ladder. [[user:Entrea|'''Entrea]] [Talk] 05:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I mean the font size in your page code. And your birthday is a lie? --◄mendel► 17:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::I knew you were talking about the font size, but I don't know what it would be a coincidence with. And yes, by birthday was a lie, because it was actually almost over when I actually got around to changing the page. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It could have coincided with your age. --◄mendel► 18:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Not in the slightest. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Requesting photo edit of mystical summoning stone I would be very happy if you could assist me in editing a picture from my inventory of the mystical summoning stone. I will be posting the picture in the mystical summoning stone article later. Thanks, I have no clue how to do this.... Paladin4212003 01:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Frankly, I'm the wrong one to ask. I can do a (rather bad) job cuting out the inventory, but people like User:Dr ishmael can actually get a good-quality picture from the GW.dat file somehow. I think. In any case, I don't know how to do a very good job. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Eeh, whatever. Got a quickly transparified version up. Still, I'd try and find someone with image-extraction skills to get a better one. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::IMage-extracting-skills = TexMod extracting to TIFF, I think it was? --◄mendel► 05:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hiya Please don't be offended or anything, but with a certain picture I'm not sure you need the male userbox :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 23:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Can't you see she is bathing? --◄mendel► 00:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Mendel, normally if I don't understand your message, it is because it's too wikified for me to grasp. I don't see the significance of her bathing. -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Yes, I realize wikified is not a real word... well... quite sure... :::If you want to display a female character bathing, the realistic thing is to show a bikini, no? And that is what the image looks like now: it's a character in the water up to the neck wearing a bikini. You seem to imply that this says something about the player's sex, and I say it doesn't. Or I misunderstood you, and it something else that you are referring to. --◄mendel► 17:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Unless I misunderstand, the general gist is the fact that I took that picture can be taken as a confirmation of my masculinity. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, nobody takes these kind of pictures of male characters... but since we have had some female wiki editors take similar pictures of themselves, why wouldn't they have taken those of their avatars? I think that evidence is inconclusive. Oh btw, I took the brokenness of your icons as incentive to finally fix Ruricu's thing - I'd seen its brokenness before, mind you. --◄mendel► 01:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, you! Go join a cult!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I was this close to signing up, but I couldn't find the link to their website anywhere. Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for those annoying old blankets and heaters when I want to keep warm. And now that I think about it, I suppose I get enough brainwashing and propaganda at school. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :In unrelated news, this page is ~32 kb, so either the big page edit warning is broken or Mediawiki has been improved so that it breaks at higher values. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Looks a bit like the set of Married... with Children; I can totally imagine Al Bundy and family having these... --◄mendel► 11:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Strange but true, my mom just got a snuggie today. Creepy. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 06:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC)